Another Daughter From Kypton
by PureAngelBloodedWriter
Summary: What if Astra had a daughter of her own that was 16 years old when Krypton was destroyed she was also sent to earth but didn't get there till almost 13 years after Kara, she was the one in the pod Kara and J'onn found. Now she's in the care of Kara not knowing that Alex killed her mother, what will happen when she finds out?
1. Another Cousin

**A/N-Like I said I'm fixing up the first couple of chapters and yes keeping this story going after the huge response I got that my readers still wanted to read this, which made me very happy.**

Kara opened the pod her eyes widen, taken back but what she saw, there in the pod she saw a strawberry blonde sixteen year old girl, A girl she knew very well, her cousin, no not Kal El but a cousin she thought she lost when Krypton exploded.

"Oh My God" Kara covered her mouth but quickly recovered picking the teenage girl up into her arms.

"Supergirl, do you know this girl?" J'onn asked worried about the blonde he's come to love like a daughter and worried this other girl could be a threat.

"She's my cousin, Lux, we have to get to the DEO" Kara took off flying to the DEO, with J'onn following.

With in seconds they landed in the DEO.

"We need help!" Kara called out "I want every test done to make sure she's okay" She said loudly, her heart was beating fast, she couldn't believe it, her other cousin was alive, but she wasn't sure how Alex, J'onn and the rest of the DEO would react when she told them that Lux was the daughter of Astra.

One of the doctors at the DEO took Lux from Kara, who went to follow but got stopped by Alex.

"Let them do their jobs, who is she?, You seem to know her" Alex said to her little sister.

"Her name is Lux, she's my other cousin, I didn't think she was alive, she must've been stuck in the phantom zone too" Kara explained

"I didn't know Clark had a sister" Alex questioned

"He doesn't...She's...She's Astra's daughter" Kara said afraid of their reactions.


	2. Astra's Daughter

"Astra had a daughter?" Alex said sounded very surprised, "How come you never told me about her"

"Because I thought she died when Krypton blew up, I didn't want to think about another person I lost, look I know how you both felt about Astra, but those feelings should be put aside Lux is not her mother" Kara said folding her arms, she wouldn't allow them to put her in their jail holding cell.

"How old is she, and what happened to her when Astra and Non went to Fort Rozz" Alex asked.

"She lived with Kal's parents" Kara replied "And She's Sixteen, her name is Lux, it means light, I'd always call her light, she had the prettiest eyes and best personality"

"And she did no crimes in Krypton?" J'onn asked her

"NO, she was just a kid, she's still just a kid, just because her mother was Astra doesn't mean we're locking her up, she'll be my full responsibility, I'll train her , she'll live with me, Rao I'll probably have get a bigger apartment but we are not treating her like she's a criminal because she's not" Kara said raising her voice a little.

Kara knew she shouldn't get mad so quickly about it , but all she cared about at the moment was Lux.

"Kara, that's a big responsibility taking care a child especially a teenager, how are you gonna be able to afford taking care of a teenager" Alex said "Maybe mom could-"

"No Lux...she's my responsibility, Eliza shouldn't have to take care of another alien teenager" Kara said completely throwing out the idea. "Besides she's gonna wake up scared and when she finds out the Krypton is gone and she's gonna need someone familiar to her to be there for her" Kara said "plus someone's gotta show her how to control her powers...I'm not abandoning her like Kal El did to me"

Alex decided it was best not too argue with her sister, it was obvious there was no changing Kara's mind, all Alex could do was hope for the best.

A few hours later one of the doctors came out.

" Supergirl...the girl is fine just unconscious at the moment, we don't know yet when she'll wake up but you can go sit with her if you like" The doctor explained.

Not having to tell her twice or where her cousin Kara used her super speed to get to her cousin, her eye's filling with tears when she saw Lux, she couldn't believe that Lux was alive.

Kara took Lux's hand and smiled a little " Hey Light, I've missed you so much, When you wake up you may be scared and not know what's going on but I promise I'm gonna be here for you every step of the way, so you'll never be have to alone on this planet""


	3. Vist From Eliza

It had been two days since Lux arrived on earth and she had yet to wake up and Kara only left her side to do anything that had to do with being Supergirl.

If Kara fell asleep, it be in the uncomfortable chair next to Lux's bed, Alex was worried about her young sister, well more so than usual.

"Kara?" A soft voice brought Kara out of her sleeping state looked behind her and saw Eliza.

"Eliza?, Did Alex call you?" Kara said in a low voice, even if her cousin was in some what of a coma state she didn't want to disturb her cousin.

"She did, she's worried about you"

"Let me guess she also thinks I can't handle raising a teenager on my own and wants you to take care of Lux" Kara said she wasn't happy with Alex or J'onn at the moment for different reasons of course.

"She is worried about you raising a teenager, but you don't have to do it alone, we're all here for you and Lux" Eliza said taking seat next to her foster daughter "But I do believe with help you can take care of Lux on your own"

"She's gonna be so scared when she wakes up, she won't know who I am, she remembers Kara the little girl, she won't know Kara the adult" Kara said looking at her unconscious cousin "Did you know Lux means light? She always lived up to that name, when she wakes up finds out Krypton is gone, her parents are dead, I don't think she'll have that same light in her"

"I remember how many nightmares you had the first year or so you lived with us, and how much you missed your parents, and Clark couldn't really relate because he was just a baby when he came to earth, but you, you can help Lux through all of it and if you need me I'm only a call away" Eliza said taking Kara's free hand and giving it a squeeze.

Kara smiled and nodded she was about to say something when she heard a loud gasp and turned her head to Lux and saw big green eyes widen open.


	4. Waking Up

As Lux eye's snap open and she sits up in bed , looking around with a frightened look on her face.

"Where am I , who are you people" Lux spoke.

" Light, it's me Kara" Kara decided not to move closer to her cousin not wanting to frighten the teen anymore then she already is.

"That's impossible , Kara is just a little girl , you're a grown adult, who are you really? What do you want with me? Where is the real Kara Zor El and Kal El" Lux demands

"I am the real Kara , your name is Lux but I always called you light, and we're stronger together , remember?" Kara said trying to get Luz to believe her.

Lux's beautiful green eyes widen and tears filled her eyes.

"Kara , its really you" Lux whispered

Kara moved closer now to Lux and took her hand.

"It's really me light" Kara said softly.

"Where are we? What happened to krypton after we left? Why are you an adult and I'm still a teenager, I'm so confused" Lux said once again looking around the room they were in.

"We have a lot to talk about, there's a lot you need to know and it's not gonna be easy to hear, like there is no more Krypton, you , me and Kal El our the last children of Krypton" Kara said softly holding her cousin hand not sure how she was gonna react.

But krypton exploding wasn't going to be the worst thing she'll have to tell Lux, there's still telling her that her parent's are dead, she didn't know how Lux would take it.

 **A/N-Again sorry for the short chapter, once the start really starts to kick off they'll be longer chapters.**

 **Now I know everyone's wondering how Lux will take hearing/find out Alex killed Astra but remember Non is her father, and who killed Non?, So when Lux find's out the truth to all of it , it'll be interesting I promise.**


End file.
